Dreamland and Democracy
by Lolcano
Summary: Fumu reads a book on political theory and starts a revolution.
1. Fumu reads a book

**My little brother wanted me to write a Kirby Fanfic. So I did. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Fumu reads a book

Fumu was in her room, reading a long and boring book about political science. It was one of those old types of books written a long time ago that went on and on using big smart-sounding phrases that one could barely understand. For example, the passage she was reading right now, that went on for nearly half the page using one seemingly never-ending sentence went like this:

_Wherever law ends, tyranny begins; if the law be transgressed to another's harm; and whosoever in authority exceeds the power given him by the law, and makes use of the force he has under his command to compass that upon the subject which the law allows not, ceases in that to be a magistrate, and acting without authority may be opposed, as any other man who by force invades the right of another. _

If you managed to read that entire sentence, then you know what Fumu was dealing with here. A normal kid might have given up, but not Fumu. Even though it was hard, she wanted to read and learn everything she could!

But the universe had other ideas. Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted her.

Bang Crash Boom! went the noise, and Fumu looked up in annoyance. She was having a hard enough time reading this book even without troublesome interruptions! She looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but there was nothing in sight. Once the sound stopped she decided to put it out of her mind and continue reading.

_Tyranny is the exercise of power beyond right, which nobody can have a right to; and this is making use of the power any one has in his hands, not for the good of those who are under it, but for his own private, separate advantage._

Fumu thought the book was just getting interesting when Bang Crash Boom! Fumu lost her place. She started the sentence again, but before she had finished, Bang Crash Boom! came that noise again. Although she tried to concentrate, it was no use. After she found herself re-reading the same passage for the fifth time, she decided enough was enough.

She had to find the noise and stop whoever was doing it!

First she looked around her house, but it was silent and empty. The mysterious sound was not coming from here.

Then she checked the halls of the castle. It too was empty save for a few Waddle-Dees who were meandering around. The sound was not coming from here.

And the sound was not coming from the wide green lawn in front of the castle.

So where could it be?

Fumu hurried across the draw-bridge and entered Dream land Village.

Bang Crash Boom! Sure enough, Fumu had found the source of the mysterious noise.

It was King Dedede and Escargon! She should have known those two troublemakers were up to no good!

King Dedede was running after poor Kirby and trying to hit him with his hammer. Kirby, who obviously did not want to be hit, was running around the square while ducking and dodging. Round and round they went like a merry-go-round. Down went the hammer; up went Kirby, desperately trying to get away. He jumped into the air where a small tree stood. Dedede's hammer whizzed through the air.

Bang Crash Boom! The tree was gone!

Luckily, Kirby jumped into the air just in time. But the poor little pink ball continued to be chased all over the village. Up and down, up and down he ran. He bravely tried to duck Dedede's swipes, but it was too much for the little kid. He got so exhausted that he had to stop in front of the mayor's house for a rest. But Dedede was still full of energy! The big penguin ran up to Kirby brandishing his hammer menacingly.

"Poyo!" yelled Kirby, which, translated into English would have been something roughly like, "Oh no!" Frantically, he hid behind the mayor's car.

Bang Crash Boom! The car was smashed!

"OH NOOOOO!" cried a voice. The Mayor was staring at his ruined automobile in horror.

"Not my car!" he squeaked. But Dedede ignored the distraught Cappy and ran after the little pink ball that had escaped into the sky.

"Come back you stupid little puffball!" he shouted, "I won't let you get away this time!"

"Yeah! You won't get away this time!" called Escargon from the sidelines.

Kirby looked behind him to see Dedede gaining on him _fast_! But while he was looking behind him, he didn't see the root that was in his path until it was too late. Kirby tripped and sprawled out on the ground. "poyo…" he groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"Haha, now I've got you!" yelled Dedede as he advanced.

With a mighty heave, Dedede threw down his hammer with all his strength. The hammer whizzed through the air, straight towards Kirby!

Oh no! Fumu knew she had to act fast. "Kabu!" she cried, "Send the Warp Star!"

Far away, Kabu opened his mouth and the glowing yellow star whizzed out.

"WARP-U STAAAAR!" he intoned.

Just in time the Warp Star zipped underneath Kirby and bore him away into the sky. The hammer missed and ran straight into chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Kirby was safe! But the restaurant wasn't.

"Oh nooo!" groaned Kawasaki. The front door had been completely ruined! "What am I going to do?"

The restaurant smashing culprit ignored him and instead watched Kirby warily as the little pink ball rocketed through the sky. On his warp star Kirby was safe from him for now.

Fumu decided to intervene before they caused any more trouble.

"Dedede! What is going on!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips. The king turned around guiltily.

"Oh! Fumu!" he exclaimed, "Um, nothing! We weren't doing anything!"

Fumu's little brother Bun peeked out from the bush he had been hiding in. He rushed towards them.

"That's not true!" he shouted angrily, "Dedede challenged Kirby to an eating contest. Kirby was winning so he started chasing him with his hammer!"

Some of the younger Cappies, who had quickly appeared as soon as the battle was over, agreed with Bun.

"Dedede!" exclaimed Fumu, "You shouldn't attack someone just because they are winning! You should be ashamed of yourself."

But the King did not look ashamed. He looked annoyed. "That's not how it went at all!" he said,  
"Kirby was cheating! He broke the law so he needed to be punished, right Escargon?"

"Right!" agreed the king's snaily companion. He pointed an accusing hand at the little pink blob. Kirby looked back innocently. "Kirby is a big fat cheater!" he accused, "He inhaled all the food even though we said that was against the rules!"

"You're lying!" said Bun angrily. "You never said that was against the rules!"

"We did too!"

Fumu looked back and forth. Both of the sides were saying different things. King Dedede insisted that Kirby had cheated but Bun and the other Cappies said he had not.

This was a problem. They couldn't both be right, could they? Fumu thought very hard, trying to figure out a solution.

She thought and thought, then finally rose her hand for silence. She had an idea!

"If neither of you can agree," Fumu said reasonably, "Then we'll have to present the evidence to someone uninvolved in the incident to judge it."

This was the proper way to deal with disputes like this, because this way both sides could explain their position and present the evidence for their side. The judge would look it over and deal impartially, which meant that they didn't care who won, only that the truth was found out.

It was a very good suggestion but King Dedede was not impressed.

"No way!" he said angrily, "I'm the King and so whatever I say is true. I can do what I want, and I don't want to go to court."

Escargon agreed. "Yeah, his majesty is the best! Whatever he says is the law."

But Fumu knew this wasn't true.

"You're wrong Dedede!" she shouted, "All reasonable beasts are born free and beholden to no one! We don't have to listen to you!"

She tried to explain how government was a mutual consent by all those capable of reason to live together in a group for the common protection of individual life and property and that no one among that group was exempt from the law. She had just finished reading about this in her book so she knew a lot about it.

Everybody began to yawn as she spoke. Kirby even got so sleepy that he fell off his warp star!

Finally, when she kept on talking with no signs of stopping, Bun interrupted and groaned, "Fumu, what are you even talking about!?"

Fumu looked around at the pile of sleeping Cappies in surprise. Why were they sleeping? Was it something she had said? But it was such an interesting topic!

"I'm talking about the proper form of government!" Fumu explained with passion, "Dedede always thinks that he can do what he wants because he's the king, but that's not true! Even kings have to follow laws!"

King Dedede laughed uproariously. "Bwahaha! No way! You can't make me!"

Fumu was about to say that they could, but she looked at the big hammer he still held in his head and knew that a little girl like her could never stop this big bully. She wished that the policeman or Meta Knight was here and could do something to stop King Dedede. But no one made any move to punish him, and so Dedede just looked at them smugly.

Finally Escargon stuck his nose up in the air. "Hmph, the nerve of these people, thinking that his great majesty Dedede would have to follow laws! Let's go your Majesty." sniffed Escargon. He turned away in a huff and started to slink back to the castle.

But Dedede stayed where he was. He crossed his arms grumpily. "Hey, Escargon, I'm the one who does the orders around here!" he snapped.

"Aah, ah I'm sorry your majesty…" stammered Escargon, "I didn't mean to imply… I mean…"

Dedede just cuffed the stuttering snail in the head and told him to shut up.

Then he turned and headed towards his castle. "Now let's go," he ordered, which is exactly what Escargon had just said a few minutes ago.

Before anyone could stop him, Dedede disappeared into the distance followed by the indignant protests of his gastropod companion.

Fumu watched him go helplessly. She knew that it was wrong for him to try and hit Kirby, and that when you do something wrong you need to pay for what you did. But even though Dedede was always doing mean things, he never did anything about them. He just did more and more bad things without really accepting the consequences of his action. And most frustratingly, nobody cared because either King Dedede somehow found a way to twist the argument in his favour or because everyone was simply too scared to go against him. This was too much! It was driving Fumu crazy!

But this time, she decided, he had gone too far. He had destroyed lots of people's property and could have seriously hurt Kirby! He couldn't get away with these things just because he was the king. Why, he wasn't even really a king! A king cared about their people and looked after them. King Dedede did not. He was just a tyrant! And a tyrant didn't deserve to rule at all.

So Fumu made a vow on that day, underneath the bright Dreamland sun, standing amongst the green waving grass, that she would not rest until she broke the shackles of Dedede's tyranny. She would not rest until a new day would dawn over the glorious land of Dreamland, a day when they could at long last live in freedom! A day when they could be free from a king who did not care for them or obey the law, free to carry about their business without worrying about the blatant destruction of their property, and free to live a life of as they wished to as reasonable beings. Oh glorious freedom!

And with due time she accomplished all that she had said on this day, as will be recounted in the rest of this most amazing history of Dreamland. ;)


	2. The pursuit of freedom

Chapter 2: The Pursuit of Freedom

It was a beautiful sunny day in Dreamland and Fumu was helping Kawasaki repair his broken restaurant. After the front had been smashed beyond recognition by Dedede, Fumu had volunteered to help him fix it. They proceeded to do so, ignoring the fact that neither of them knew the slightest about how to repair a house.

"Kawasaki," asked Fumu as she handed him a wrench, "Is it not true that everybody is born free?"

The little orange guy considered the question as he took the wrench and banged it against the wall. It wasn't doing much, because that's not how wrenches are supposed to be used. Kawasaki was a chef, not a repairman.

"I wouldn't say that," said Kawasaki finally, "Even if it's free to have a baby, you have to pay for food and diapers and everything."

"Not that type of free!" groaned Fumu.

"Well, I don't know any other type of free," Kawasaki shrugged.

Fumu decided to go about this another way.

"This is a lot of trouble to fix your restaurant, isn't it Kawasaki?" she changed topics. He nodded. Fumu thought this was a good start.

"It was wrong for Dedede to break it. It wasn't his restaurant. It's your restaurant. You own it. You have a right for your property to be protected. Dedede shouldn't be able to come and break it."

Kawasaki just shrugged again. "Well, he is the king…" he said helplessly.

Fumu shook her head furiously.

"No!" she exclaimed, "He was born with no greater rights over us than I to you! You see, in a natural state, all reasonable beasts are equal. It is self-evident! And so we all deserve equal protection of ourselves and our possessions. It wouldn't be fair to say to someone, 'you're not as cool as us so we're gonna break all your things.' Of course not, because nobody is naturally better than another at birth, because we're all equal and free!"

"Ooooh," said Kawasaki with realization. Fumu looked up in triumph. Had she done it? Had she bestowed upon him the glorious light of reason? The chef was looking at the wrench in his hands; his eyes alight with a glow of new appreciation,

"I understand now!" he continued, "Wrenches are used for screwing things! It's hammers that should be used for hitting things!"

Kawasaki switched his wrench for a hammer and began to hit the nails with a new gusto. Fumu could only facepalm.

"But don't you realize we are being oppressed!?" Fumu cried.

"Oppressed?" asked Kawasaki, "What's that?"

"It's what King Dedede is doing to us," explained Fumu, "Oppression is to subject a person or a people to a harsh or cruel form of domination. Dedede thinks that just because he is the king he can make up laws and that everybody should agree with him. He thinks that he can just go and break people's things without accepting responsibility for his actions. He thinks that he is better than us just because he's the king. But that's wrong!"

She pounded her fist passionately against the wall, with so much energy and passion, in fact, that Kawasaki handed her the hammer.

"Here," he said, "You're supposed to use this when hitting walls."

Fumu looked at the hammer and put it aside. "Dedede is a not a king. He is a tyrant. As a king it is his responsibility to look after the people and care for them. But he's obviously not doing that! And if he's not doing his job, why should he have it! He should be fired!"

Kawasaki was standing rather uselessly on the ladder, since he had given his hammer away. He climbed back down to the ground.

"But you can't fire a King, can you?" he asked.

By now Fumu had stopped all pretenses of working and was completely focused on her passionate speech.

"I don't see why not! What right does he have to be king anyway? A king should only be allowed to rule because of the will of the people. That's how government works. Although we are all free, the people allow there to be a king in order to represent our general will. But if he doesn't, then we should not allow him to be king anymore! The government belongs to the people!"

Kawasaki frowned as he thought about what Fumu just said.

He asked, trying to understand, "So if I don't want Dedede to be king, he won't be?"

"Well, not just you. The whole general population should agree," explained Fumu.

"Hmm….," he said. He noticed the mayor walking by with his wife.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor, do you think Dedede is doing a good job as king?"

The mayor harrumphed indignantly. "Certainly not! Thanks to him Hana and I have to _walk_ to the grocery store to pick up milk!"

"Ah-ha!" cried Fumu, happy that someone else was also as annoyed with the king as she was, "Then do you think that Dedede has the right to rule?"

The mayor looked a little confused. "Pardon me?" he said.

Fumu explained again the rudiments of political theory that she had just told to Kawasaki.

The mayor was looking thoughtful. "You're right, Dedede is not doing a good job as king, but what are we going to do about it? King Dedede is too powerful."

"Not if we all work together!" exclaimed Fumu, "One drop of rain has no effect, but a million drops becomes a tsunami that can sweep everything off its feet. We are all drops of rain, and we are going to revolt against Dedede! No longer will we suffer his tyranny!"

"A revolt against Dedede?" came a voice. It was Bun, who had been going to the toy shop with his friends when he had overheard Fumu speaking. "Awesome!"

His little cappy friend agreed. "Yeah, I bet it will be super fun!"

They both thought that the idea of the bossy Dedede getting a taste of his own medicine would be great fun! And how ridiculous the king would look! It would be so exciting and they'd finally have an excuse to run around chaotically. Finally a chance to do what they wanted!

"This sounds like a great plan Fumu!" cried Bun enthusiastically, "Let's go tell everyone!"

Before Fumu could say anything, they had run off. Soon the rumour was spread throughout the village that Fumu had said that it was time to throw off the yoke of tyranny and revolt against Dedede's cruel and unnatural rule.

Before long there was a clamorous crowd gathered around Fumu, demanding an explanation. Did she really think that they should overthrow King Dedede? That was crazy! After all, Dedede was still the king, and even if he caused a lot of trouble, it wasn't as if they were all dying because of him.

As all of Cappy Town stood before her, griping and complaining, Fumu realized that this was the perfect opportunity to make every one realize the truth of the matter. All of Dreamland was here to listen to her. It was time to give a speech.

So Fumu got up on a soap box that someone had gracefully provided and began to speak.

"Citizens of Dreamland!" she proclaimed dramatically, her voice young and strong above the large crowd that had gathered around her. "You and I both know the injustices that Dedede has heaped upon us. He destroyed our property, including our mayor's car and the only restaurant we have in this village. He does not follow his own laws and always causes mischief. He perverts justice. He lies, cheats, and otherwise behaves in an utterly scandalous manner. And today, as you have all witnessed, he tried to kill Kirby!"

There was an indignant murmur ran through the crowd as they remembered these things. It was all true! Dedede had done all these terrible things! He must be a terrible person! They were getting quite irate at Dedede as Fumu continued her oration.

"It is apparent that Dedede is a threat to our well-being and safety. He is no king. He is a tyrant! Too long have we suffered under the cruel shackles of his arbitrary will! Too long have we suffered under the yoke of his tyranny!"

"Too long!" agreed the crowd. They murmured to each other louder and louder and Fumu's voice had to rise to be heard over their cheers. .

"But we will suffer no longer!" she yelled, "We will burst our chains! We will overthrow our yoke! Because we, oh brave citizens of Dreamland, we are free! We are reasonable beasts, and we are free! We cannot let our glorious liberty be impeached by the manacles of one tyrannous individual! We must rise up! Rise up against the tyrant, this despot, this persecutor, this oppressor of freedom! Rise up, oh Dreamland, and fight for your liberty!"

The crowd gave a loud roar of agreement. If they had wavered in opinion before, Fumu's oration had united them. She had spoken, and spoken truly. They had suffered under Dedede for too long and they would stand for it no longer! They were going to fight!

As one, they surged towards the direction of the castle, yelling rather worrying phrases such as "Death to the tyrant" or "Liberty, equality, fraternity or death!"

It was so chaotic that Fumu cried out for everyone to stop and proceed in a more orderly fashion. But her voice was drowned out in the tumult of the rushing cappies and nobody heard her. Somehow they had mysteriously protracted a large amount of pitchforks and torches, which they were now waving with enthusiasm as they charged towards the castle.

Like a pounding storm, they poured across the fields, across the plains, across the drawbridge, into the halls of Dedede's home, where they crashed against its walls into various rivers as the poured through the halls.

They rushed through the narrow hallways, pulling along with them ever so many haphazard Waddledees like driftwood caught upon a stream.

And soon, any moment now, like a giant wave this tsunami of cappies would fall on Dedede. And then who knew what would happen to him.

And back in the village, Fumu stood alone in the quiet town square, feeling like something had just gone terribly out of control.

* * *

**Don't worry Fumu, it's nothing to lose your head over. At least, not yet anyway. amirite? hahahaa... yeah...**


	3. A revolt? No! A revolution!

The sun was high that afternoon, a lone luminous orb in the empty sky. Fumu too, was alone, the only inhabitant of Cappy Town still within the town. Everyone was gone, leaving only her and the gentle afternoon wind as company.

"Go after them," a voice broke into the silence, and Fumu nearly jumped five feet into the air. She turned around in surprise, trying to find out who had so unexpectantly spoken. A pair of glowing yellow eyes met her gaze.

"Sir Meta Knight!" she cried, "Everyone from Cappy Town is going to overthrow King Dedede! They've got pitchforks and weapons and everything! What if somebody gets hurt?"

She stared at him, hoping that he would help to stop them, or go warn Dedede, or _something. _

But his eyes just glowed expressionlessly from beneath his mask. "Yes. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She looked away guiltily. It had been her words that had caused them to rise up against Dedede. "I didn't want them to use force!" she protested, but she was filled with regret. She looked up to Meta Knight, hoping that he would reassure her, but the masked blue ball just turned with a swish of his cape. He looked to where Dedede's palace rose out of the horizon.

"Then go to the castle," he said simply, "Quickly, before something bad happens."

There was nothing else to do but nod and run off. Fumu disappeared into the horizon and Meta Knight was alone in the town square. A brisk breeze blew across the town, and a few seconds later, the square was empty.

xXxXx

Meanwhile, Kirby was in the castle at Fumu's house watching TV. A loud rumbling sound interrupted the programming.

"Poyo?" he said. He went to investigate. As soon as he stepped out into the hall when he was swept away by an enormous stream of people (or cappies, or whatever)

"Poyo!" he shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the shouts and rumbling of the crowd. He tried to get back to his room, but everybody was pushing and running and shoving so that he could barely move. He gave up swimming against the current and was carried away by the tide.

Down went the people, shouting and yelling, down the halls, down the corridors went the Cappies, and with them, Kirby. They stormed through the castle like a hurricane, picking up heat as it travelled over the gulf and growing bigger and scarier. Down they travelled, with one intent and purpose, to overthrow the king! They reached his throne room, but the way was blocked by a large pair of doors.

"Open the doors! Open the doors!" came the shout, and they pulled and heaved until the mighty doors fell beneath their weight.

The doors tumbled open and in came all the cappies, demanding justice, demanding equality, demanding FREEDOM!

But the room was empty.

"Where is he?"

"Did he run away?"

"Let's look for him!"

The room fell into confusion as they searched for the missing king. Pots were smashed and furniture overturned as they looked for King Dedede.

Gus the gas station guy checked the garbage can.

"Nope. He's not in here," he said, pulling out an old banana peel.

Melman the mailman wanted to check beneath the rug, but Mabel was standing on it.

"Hey Mabel," he said, "Get out of the way! Dedede might be hiding under there!"

They promptly pulled up the rug to check, but Dedede wasn't there, even though they checked the floor very thoroughly. Then they checked behind the throne, beneath the couch, everywhere they could possibly conceive. But King Dedede was not anywhere in the room!

Where could that most tyrannical and evil king be?

Was he scheming evil plots? Was he laughing diabolically over his ill-gotten gains? Was he, in short, concocting any various manners of wicked acts of oppression?

No, our most tyrannical king Dedede was at this moment snoring very loudly in bed. It was time for his daily mid-afternoon nap.

ZZZ went Dedede as he lazily lounged on his large comfy bed and Escargon stood to the side, waving a large fan over his king's head. The fan moved slower and slower as the poor snail slowly ran out of energy.

"Aaaaah, his majesty's so lazy, falling asleep in the middle of the day…" Escargon sighed, "Aaaahh, this is so boring…"

He waved the fan listlessly. His arms were getting sore. Dedede hadn't told him to stop, but he was so tired…. The snail servant looked closely at King Dedede. His eyes were closed and he looked soundly asleep, so Escargon put away the fan and sat down.

"Phew…" he said, "That's enough of that…"

"Escargon…" came a growl, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Escargon whirled around in surprise.

"AH! Your majesty! I thought you were asleep!" he cried desperately. He grabbed the fan and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. A blast of cool wind blew over the king.

Dedede sighed and rolled over in his bed. "Much better."

Suddenly the doors to his room burst open and Fumu ran in.

"Dedede!" she yelled, "Quickly, get up! You're in trouble!"

Dedede didn't budge from his warm comfy bed, in fact, he only pulled his blankets up even further. Fumu tried to wake him up, but Escargon grabbed her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, annoyed that this little girl had invaded the royal bedchambers. "The king is taking his mid-afternoon nap so you better stop shouting!"

Either Fumu didn't hear, or she didn't care. She started shouting even louder than before.

"Dedede! Wake up! All of Cappy Town is coming to overthrow you! They don't want you to be king anymore! It's a revolt!"

This caught the king's attention. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed.

"No way!" said Dedede. He couldn't believe it. He grabbed his hammer and charged towards the door. "Well, I'll show them who's king!"

Confidently, he pushed past Fumu and opened the door.

Only to be met by a huddle of cappies waving torches and pitchforks.

"Look, it's Dedede!" someone cried, as they immediately spotted him.

"Get him!" another yelled. A great roar came up from the crowd and the scattered crowds of citizens pushed their way through the castle until they reached the door to his bedchambers, which had been promptly slammed shut by Dedede.

The distraught king stood panting on the other side, feeling the door rocking and creaking behind the weight of hundreds of Cappies. His teeth chattered worriedly.

"What am I going to do?!" he groaned, "Where's Waddle Doo? Where's Meta Knight? We need to assemble an army immediately!"

But Waddle Doo, like the rest of the Waddledees, had been drowned beneath the tide of cappies and could offer no help. Nor was the castle's main protector, the brave Meta Knight, anywhere in sight. Dedede was alone against the powers of the mob.

The crowd surged and grew. Kirby, who had been in the throne room still, found himself being carried away down the halls like a tiny little boat caught in a storm. He bobbed up and down as everyone moved toward the door to Dedede's bedroom.

"Poyo?" he said in confusion and the crowd pushed against the door, trying to get it.

Bam! Bam! The noise echoed through the hallways. Dedede could feel it.

Back in the room, Fumu preened triumphantly. "I told you Dedede!" she crowed, "You didn't believe me, but I was right!" She was feeling rather proud, even though she knew this wasn't the time for it.

"Yeah well," said Dedede, grimacing as he tried to hold back the door from the ever increasing pounding it received from outside, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Fumu's triumphant grin faded. If the crowd broke open the door and got into the room, who knew what could happen? Everyone was acting crazy! Somebody might get hurt!

"Dedede, you have to abdicate!" she said firmly.

"What?" he said, "No way!" But from outside the door he could hear the loud cheering of the crowd, and their deathly sentiments, and he was afraid.

"On, uh, second thought…" he said slowly, and just then the door shook violently.

"Alright!" he blabbered, "I'll abdi…abduuu….um…"

"Abdicate," said Fumu impatiently, "It means to quit your job as king."

"Okay, okay, just as long as the people don't hurt me!" cried Dedede, throwing up his arms in the air.

Fumu's heart felt light with success. The tyrant had been overthrown! Now everybody didn't have to act all crazy and bloodthirsty! She needed to tell everyone the good news.

Swiftly, before anybody could realize what was happening, Fumu opened the door just a _tiny_ little crack and slipped outside. She did it so quickly and so subtly that nobody noticed, but as soon as she got out she was immediately pressed against the door by a million bodies.

"Everybody, listen to me!" she shouted as loud as she could, but her voice was barely more than a whisper over the noise of the crowd. Everybody else was shouting even louder than her, screaming "Death to the tyrant!" and "Liberty, Equality and Fraternity!" at the top of their lungs, stomping on the ground, waving pitchforks, and basically acting quite out of control.

Fumu tried again. "QUIET!" she bellowed, but even her loudest bellow could barely be heard over the crowd.

"He abdicated!" she announced, "We're free!"

But nobody heard her.

"Everybody, listen!" she cried.

Nobody listened.

"Poyo?" came a voice next to Fumu's ear. It was Kirby.

"Kirby!" cried Fumu, "We need to do something to get the people to listen! Dedede abdicated!"

"Poyo?" said Kirby. He didn't know what abdicated meant. But he knew that Fumu needed his help, so he started running up to people and trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, nobody listened to him. Everyone was yelling and shouting. Everyone was pounding against the walls so heard that it was shaking, and rocks were coming loose. It was chaos!

Fumu shook her head. She needed to find a way to catch there attention. She looked at Kirby and suddenly had an idea. She beckoned for him to come, picking up one of the rocks from the rubble that lay around.

"Here Kirby, inhale this!" she said. Kirby nodded and opened his mouth wide. The intense gust of wind that followed was nearly enough to suck Fumu off her feet. But Kirby inhaled the rock, and suddenly there was a blinding blue light. Kirby started floating up into the air; suddenly everything around them seemed to turn into outer space, and a helmet appeared out of no where and attached itself to Kirby's head. Everybody stopped and watched this amazing sight.

"It's Rock Kirby," announced Meta Knight, then promptly disappeared. (Where had _he _been this entire time, Fumu thought)

"Poyo!" cried Kirby. He turned into a rock and slammed loudly into the floor. Everybody was paying attention now. Kirby walked up to Fumu.

"Everybody, please stop!" she cried, "Dedede abdicated, so we don't need to overthrow him anymore!"

"Hurray, he abdicated!" cried Bun and all the Cappies cheered. There was a pause.

"Uh, what does abdicating mean?" asked Bun.

Fumu face-palmed. "It means he's resigned!"

"Ooooh, he's resigned!" said Bun. He turned to his neighbour. "Dedede resigned."

"Dedede resigned?!"

"Wow, he resigned!"

The rumour spread like wildfire through the endless crowd of Cappies and soon everyone was talking about how Dedede had resigned!

But then, near the very back of the room, Kawasaki raised his hand.

"Uh…." He said, "What does resigned mean?"

Fumu face-palmed.

"It means he's not king anymore." she said, "So we're free!"

"We're free?"

"We're free!" said Fumu.

"Poyo!" added Kirby.

Everyone cheered.

XxXxX

The next day there was a great celebration in the castle. Working all day and night, Kawasaki managed to make an enormous cake, three cakes high, one blue, one white and one red. It was strewn with decorations; flowers, patterns, ribbons, and at the top was written: Liberty, Equality and Fraternity! It was a beautiful cake, almost too nice to eat. But of course they ate it anyway.

Because that night was a night of eating! It was a night of drinking (grape juice, of course) and a night of being merry! And cakes were just the beginning of things. There were tarts and chocolate, and strawberries and watermelons; piles of melting fudge and all sorts of delicious goodies! Noodles, salad, crème brulee! Everything you could possibly desire!

Everyone rejoiced, because they were free!

At long last, freedom! Liberty was theirs! No more shackles of tyranny! Only glorious, glorious freedom! It was like something heavy had fallen from their backs, like when you arrive home after a long day of school and throw of your backpack and you are free, free to play video games and read fanfics or whatever you like to do.

It was this joyful, exhilarating freedom that they felt, and to celebrate they threw themselves into the air, dancing and cheering, feeling suddenly light and glad. Some brought out instruments and they began singing and twirling about, so glad they were to be released from Dedede's terrible rule.

They leaped, they frolicked, they capered through the halls. They gambolled and cavorted, all happy, all merry.

"Hurray!" cried Gus.

"Hurray!" cried Mabel.

"Free at last!" exclaimed Melman.

"Poyo!" agreed Kirby, as he was thrown up and down in the air. He was giggling and laughing, inhaling all the food, just as merry as the rest of them, although he had no idea what was going on. But everyone else was glad, so he was too.

"That's right Kirby," laughed Fumu, watching him bounce up and down, up and down. "Poyo!"

They were free!

And as they ate and drank everyone laughed and talked together, they were all happy, they were all glad, and they were all _free_. One people, indivisible, united in freedom.

Everyone was euphoric, drunk on freedom, intoxicated from doing what they willed, and although at this time nobody noticed, the seeds of destruction were already being planted.


	4. Anarchy

The next morning Fumu woke up and for a moment it was as if it was a morning just like any other morning. Then she remembered. They had overthrown Dedede! They were free! She leaped up from bed and hurried downstairs, excitement welling up in her heart. Nothing was the same anymore! She looked outside at the bright sunlight shining down and for some reason it seemed brighter, happier and more beautiful than before.

Her mother had made her breakfast, and she and Bun happily scarfed down the delicious eggs, talking about how great it was that they had defeated the evil tyranny of Dedede. They finished, and Fumu was about to go visit the library when their mom called out to her and Bun.

"Don't forget to clean up the table please!" she said, gesturing to where they had left their dirty plates and silverware on the table.

Fumu took her plate away but Bun frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?" he whined, "I wanna go play."

"It's your plate, and I asked you to do it."

"Why do I have to listen to you?" cried Bun.

"Because I'm your mother!" said his mom, shocked at his audacity.

"No! I'm revolting against your yoke of oppression! Tyrant!" Bun shouted angrily, and before anybody could do anything he ran off.

His mom watched him go, flabberghasted.

"Oh dear…" she fretted. Fumu sighed.

"I'll clean up his plate," she said, but she also could not keep the note of worry out of her voice. Could this be a problem? But she was sure it was just Bun acting up again, it was nothing to worry about.

Right?

xXxXx

Fumu started her walk out to the library. There were some books there she had put on hold, and she was really excited to start reading them. Outside the sunlight was brilliant and beautiful, shining down on the picturesque town of Cappy Town, otherwise known as Pupu Village. She walked down the winding green streets, feeling happy and content to be alive on such a lovely day. Nothing could mar the peace of the morning.

On the way to the town square she met some of Bun's friends, Honey and Iroo. This incident made her a little worried, but it probably wouldn't cause anybody harm.

They were sitting on the grass and groaning, candy wrappers covering the ground and their face smeared with chocolate.

"What's wrong?"asked Fumu curiously. She wondered what could have happened to them. Honey just groaned.

"Uuuggh...We ate too much chocolate," Iroo managed to say, then rolled over and groaned.

"What? But why did you eat so much?!" cried Fumu, "Didn't anybody tell you that if you eat too much you'll get sick?"

"Yeah, but they tasted so good! We can do whatever we want now, because we're free! If we wanted to, we could eat a hundred million chocolates, and nobody could tell us to stop!"

Fumu explained to them that you have to be careful what you do, because even if something seems good, too much of it can cause trouble. Just because you CAN do something doesn't mean that you SHOULD. They nodded and she went on her way.

Soon she arrived in the town square, which was full of lots and lots of Cappies.

There were Cappies walking around with their friends, cappies going for a jog, Cappies playing games, Cappies walking their pets, Cappies juggling, Cappies arguing, Cappies fighting…

Wait a minute! What were those Cappies doing?!

Fumu looked closer. There on the side of the street were two Cappies rolling and tusling and fighting, while Chief Bookem the policeman stood over them in vain, trying to get them to stop. Fumu ran up to them.

"What's going on here!?" she yelled, pulling the two fighting Cappies apart. They harrumphed, as Fumu grabbed one of them and the policeman the other.

"He hit me!" one said.

"He hit me first!" said the other.

"Because he was standing on _my_ lawn! I have a right to defend my property!"

"Well _I_ have a right to defend myself!"

They started arguing and Fumu turned to Chief Bookem with eyes full of worry.

"Can't you do anything about this?"she asked.

"Er, right," said the policeman, "You two, stop that!"

"Never! All reasonable beings are equal! You can't tell me what to do!" shouted the first Cappy.

"Yeah, you tyrant! You have no right to control us! We have rights!" cried the second Cappy.

"Oh, good one," agreed the first Cappy.

They high-fived each other, then pulled themselves away from Fumu and the policeman and started fighting again.

Chief Bookem's moustache drooped as he watched them fight and hit each other on the ground.

"Nobody is listening to me anymore!" he said despairingly to Fumu, "Everyone is fighting and arguing but I can't do anything because they call me a tyrant! I don't want to be overthrown like Dedede!"

"Hm…" said Fumu, very worried now. She watched as all the Cappies hurried about, doing exactly as they pleased. Just because they were free they thought that that meant that they could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted, however they wanted, with no restraint or consideration.

It was madness! Pure madness! Everybody was running about doing only what they wanted, with blatant disregard to all others!

The mayor was trying his best to keep things under control, but nobody was listening to him.

"Stop that!" he'd say, and the little cappy children would just laugh as they emptied the shelves of the toy store.

"Nyah nyah, you can't tell us what to do!" they mocked him.

Cappies pushed each other. Cappies chased after each other. Cappies stole and broke things, were mean and cruel to each other.

Even Kirby got in on the madness. He started eating EVERYTHING!

Because who was there to stop them? Why should they listen to anybody? They had learned from their successful revolution that if something was unpleasant, if something was the slightest bit oppressive then they no longer had to obey it. They only had to do what they wanted.

Everyone everywhere people were doing crazy things.

Why were these people stealing from the general store?

Because, they said, we are by nature free, we have the right to take what we need, and besides, his prices are tyrannous!

Why was Kawasaki not letting anyone in his restaurant?

Because we are by nature free, and one naturally has a right to withhold to their property, or the work of their labour, and need not give it up to anyone!

Why was the jail empty and criminals running free?

Because we are by nature free and cannot be imprisoned!

Things couldn't go on like this!

They needed some authority. Fumu spotted the mayor and ran up to him.

"Mister Mayor!" cried Fumu,"What's going on!?"

"It's anarchy!" he cried, "They won't listen to anybody! Now that the king has gone they think everybody has the authority to do exactly as they please!"

"But they have to listen to you, you're the mayor!"

The mayor looked at the ground sadly.

"Yes, well…" he said, "I was appointed by the King, and now that the king is overthrown I have no right. Besides, if I try to tell them to do something, they say I am supressing their natural rights and that I'm a tyrant!"

This was a serious problem and Fumu was feeling a little worried and scared. She needed to think about what to do. It was far too noisy in the town, so ended up going into the woods to think. She found a nice, bright clearing, where the branches formed a vaulted ceiling above her, and the grass waved merrily in the breeze, and she sat down on a fallen log. Here it was finally quiet, as opposed to the chaotic noisy town with people running every which way.

Ah, the town! Fumu was very worried. After all, it was she who had told everybody that they were free and had natural rights that could not be infringed upon. And she had thought it had been true, too! But now everybody was taking it too far and things were even worse than before!

Was she wrong? No, they were just taking things too far, weren't they? It was so confusing and she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to help the people, but now even more people were getting hurt.

It couldn't go on like this!

"No it can't," said Meta Knight.

Fumu whirled around, and there the masked blue ball stood, his cape blowing mysteriously. (It was mysterious because there was no wind) His yellow eyes glowed brightly from beneath the mask, an unwavering, solid stream of light.

Fumu turned back with a sigh.

"You surprised me," she said, then after some thought added, "What do you mean it can't?"

Meta Knight just shrugged. (which in itself was also mysterious, considering he had no shoulders.)

Then Fumu remembered she had been thinking to herself when Meta Knight replied. How odd!

"Did you read my mind?" she wondered, "Or was I speaking out loud?"

"Yes," replied Meta Knight, though whether he meant that he had read her mind, or that she had spoken out loud no one will know.

Fumu sighed and put her head into her hands.

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight, I'm so confused. I wanted everybody to be free and happy. But now everything's just crazy!"

Meta Knight nodded.

"You are right," he said, "If this goes on, there will only be only chaos and destruction in the land."

Fumu groaned. He wasn't helping.

"Sir Meta Knight," she said mournfully, "Was I wrong to say that we are by nature free and encourage them to overthrow the king?"

"No," said Meta Knight. "I do not think it is wrong to stand up for what is right."

"But what is right?" asked Fumu.

Meta Knight didn't reply, and Fumu couldn't help but think that these were quite dandy words coming from rather shady character like him. A guy who was a bad guy in half of the games shouldn't be lecturing her on doing what is right. (Then again, Kawasaki was a bad guy in the games too, so maybe the games was not what one should go on, especially in a fanfic based off the anime.)

"Sometimes it feels like whatever I do is wrong," sighed Fumu, yet nonetheless she continued bravely, "But I suppose we can't let the village go on like this. People are getting hurt and that's bad. I know that for sure! But what should we do?"

She looked at Meta Knight, a faint hope kindling in her eyes.

"Can't _you_ do something," she asked earnestly. It was a faint hope, really, but just this once she wished that these big important tasks of fixing everything wouldn't fall to her. Why couldn't a grown-up take the job instead of a little kid like her? What if she messed up and made everything worse, like last time?

Predictably, Meta Knight ignored her query.

"What we need is somebody to keep order and justice, someone to protect the general interest of the people."

"Yes, an authority. A ruler," said Fumu, shaking her head, "But that's what started this whole mess! Imagine, after all our work overthrowing Dedede, to call him up again and ask him to be king!"

No," said Meta Knight, his face unreadable behind his mask, "Not Dedede."

"Then who?"

"Who would you prefer?"

That was an annoying habit, answering questions with another question, and Fumu hoped he wouldn't continue it. But she considered what he had said. Who did she want to be their ruler? She couldn't just pick somebody. It had to be someone everybody wanted.

"That's it!" she cried, "An election!"

It was such a brilliant idea that she couldn't contain herself. Fumu stood up right away and ran back to the Cappy Town, and suddenly the clearing was empty. Not a soul was in sight.


End file.
